


Coming Home

by SolariaLunar21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Liam is mentioned but he's not in the actual story, M/M, like so much fluff it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolariaLunar21/pseuds/SolariaLunar21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he looks up he expects another teacher, possibly Sarah with a question since Zayn’s her mentor teacher, but not the lanky figure actually stood there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I got the idea for this after watching the scene at the end of the episode of Glee that deals with Finn's death this season where Rachel explains to Mr. Schue how she had plans to achieve her dreams and come home to start her life with Finn. Except this doesn't feature anyone dying and is just basically full of a bunch of fluff and Harry being a cheesy, corny romantic.

Zayn sighs leaning back in his chair as he rubs a hand over his eyes and stares down at the paper in front of him trying to piece together where his student is coming from based on the prompts he gave them for the assignment. It’s not that the paper is horribly written but the ideas are all over the place and read more like a rough draft then the final copy that it’s supposed to be. Finally he decides to skim the rest of it before jotting down a note at the bottom for the girl, Bethany, to come see him after class.

Putting the paper aside he looks at his watch groaning when he sees its half after four noting that he’s been grading papers for a good two hours now and he still has a good chunk left. He knows that he could easily pack them up in his bag and take them back to his flat but he promised himself that he would never take his work home with him. Deciding he needs to take a bit of a break he gets up from his desk and fishes in his jacket pocket for some bills to take to the vending machine down the hall.

After he chooses a packet of crisps and a bottle of coke to keep him caffeinated he heads back to his classroom and gets back to grading his papers. He’s been back at it for about ten minutes when he hears soft footsteps in the hallway approaching his room. It’s not odd that other teachers are still around especially since break is just around the corner so he doesn’t think anything of it. At least not until the footsteps come closer and stop in his doorway. When he looks up he expects another teacher, possibly Sarah with a question since Zayn’s her mentor teacher, but not the lanky figure actually stood there.

Their eyes meet as the other man just steps into the room silently and walks towards a desk in the center of the room before sitting down and transporting Zayn back ten years in time. He sees unruly curls over, bright green eyes, and baby fat clinging to cheeks as a smile that lights the sun meets Zayn’s own for the first time. Now though those same curls are tamed, the bright green eyes are just as bright, and the baby fat has long since been shed. The same smile still remains and makes Zayn’s heart beat in his chest just as it did when he was fifteen years old.

“Harry what are you doing here?” he finally asks breaking the silence between them because this is unexpected. The last time they saw each other was eight months earlier just before Harry went on tour and while they had spoken a few times since then Zayn couldn’t remember Harry saying anything about visiting Holmes Chapel anytime soon.

“Well that’s a bit of a loaded question isn’t it? I mean does anyone ever really know why they’re here?” the other man asks with a cheeky smile as Zayn rolls his eyes.

“You know what I mean you prat,” he replies with a smile ghosting his lips because even through everything that’s happened between them in the past ten years bantering with Harry is one of his favorite things in the world.

Harry doesn’t reply just gestures Zayn towards him and Zayn obliges coming closer before Harry pulls him down into his lap even though with desk in the way it’s a tight fit. Zayn tries to wiggle away because this isn’t like them, hasn’t been for a long time despite the fact that they’ve shagged a fair amount of times in the six years it’s been since they broke up. Harry though holds on and finally Zayn settles even though sitting like this in an abandoned classroom of their old school brings back a million memories that Zayn just doesn’t want to remember right now.

“Zayn will you look at me?” Harry asks softly after a few minutes and Zayn finally does lifting his eyes to Harry’s to find those wide green eyes gazing at him the way they have since they were two naïve sixteen year olds with the world at their feet.

“You still haven’t answered my question Harry,” he whispers.

“It’s a bit of a long story, might take a while to tell.”

“I don’t care,” Zayn replies because he needs to know why Harry is here surprising Zayn like this and making him feel like he’s sixteen and falling in love all over again.

“Okay well once upon a time,” Zayn pulls a face and Harry pinches his side before continuing, “don’t look like that, as I was saying once upon a time many years ago there were these two boys named Harry and Zayn. They met in a classroom similar to this one in this same school and quickly became friends. Soon enough though that friendship changed, and the two boys, they fell madly in love with each other. But you see one of these boys, Harry, he had dreams of one day being a rock star singing to thousands of people and selling out arenas and stadiums around the world. Zayn supported him in this telling him that he could do it even when Harry didn’t think he could.

“Then one day when the two boys were eighteen Harry met another boy named Liam with a similar dream as his when they were at university. And they decided to form a two person band. Zayn supported Harry at gigs in seedy bars while he went to university to become an English teacher and was there the night that the two boys with a dream were discovered. See Harry and Liam were approached by a small record label but it meant they had to move far, far, far away from Zayn who Harry was so hopelessly in love with.

“And Harry didn’t want to do that, because he loved Zayn so much but Zayn who had always encouraged him told him he had to go. That he couldn’t let Harry stay and risk losing out on his chance to do what he had always wanted. And so these two boys, Harry and Zayn, who were madly in love broke up even though neither of them wanted too. But you see Harry he made a promise to himself, one that he never told Zayn about. He promised that one day after he had achieved everything that he wanted professionally he would come home to Zayn and they would have the life that they had always wanted,” Zayn listens with rapt attention to Harry’s story as he rambles in his slow drawl and his heart starts pounding as the longer he talks and threatens to burst when Harry finishes. They just sit there then in silence, Zayn is sure his eyes are wide in shock as they bore into Harry’s own.

“Harry what are you talking about?” Zayn finally breathes out.

“I’m talking about every single little thing that we dreamt up for our lives when we were sixteen years old.”

And Zayn he sees all those little things that they came up with under the stars in Harry’s backyard. The little cottage with the green shutters and blue door because those were their favorite colours. He sees the little breakfast nook with books stacked all over and records piled on the floor. The matching mugs on a kitchen counter with coffee and Harry cooking breakfast as Zayn comes in from walking the dog that some days they name Jagger and others they name Batman. All the little things that Zayn has kept locked away for six years since he put Harry on a train and sent him away to the life he was meant to live. It’s all so overwhelming and Zayn feels his resolve crumbling because he can’t have Harry sitting here offering it all up on a silver platter only to take it away.

“You can’t, fuck H, you can’t come and say these things after six years, we aren’t those same boys anymore and your life isn’t here, hasn’t been for a long time.”

He tries to extricate himself again but Harry holds tight and this time he brings Zayn’s lips to his own. Zayn tries to fight it but he knows it’s pointless as he sags into the touch that he hasn’t felt in almost two years. Harry kisses him soft and slow but deepens it as if he’s trying to pour all his emotions into Zayn’s own body. Slowly they break apart and Zayn keeps his eyes closed because he can’t bear to look into Harry’s own even when he feels Harry’s thumb stroke under his left eye just like so many times in the past.

“Oh Zayn when are you going to learn that my real life is wherever you are?”

“Harry,” he starts shaking his head because he can’t do this. Can’t listen to Harry say all these wonderful, cheesy, absolutely corny words that still somehow make him weak at the knees.

“Zayn please look at me,” he shakes his head again because he knows that looking at Harry will crumble every wall he has down, “please Brown Eyes,” and fuck Harry for using that stupid insipid nickname that he started calling Zayn one night after Van Morrison’s Brown Eyed Girl came on the radio and he noticed how much Zayn flushed while he serenaded him. It’s always broken down Zayn’s resolve no matter how much he wishes it didn’t and it doesn’t change now as his brown eyes meet Harry’s green ones.

“I hate when you call me that.”

“No you don’t,” Harry replies with a smirk before it fades and he grows serious again, “I want to settle down and come home to you Zayn, that’s always been my plan since I got on that train.”

“Pinky swear?” he asks as Harry smiles wide and bright.

“Pinky swear Brown Eyes.”

Zayn let’s his Harry smile break through then for the first time since Harry entered the room and connects their lips again. He knows they have more to talk about, Harry can’t just walk away from his career after all, but Zayn doesn’t care at all because he knows that they can do this. Pulling back from the kiss Zayn rests his forehead agonists Harry’s and whispers into the air in between them three little words that he’s dreamt of saying for six years,

“Welcome home Harry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought with a comment or kudos! Thank you for reading! Also come visit me on my [tumblr](http://xothesecondstartotherightxo.tumblr.com/) if you so please <3


End file.
